


I'll be drunk again to feel a little love

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arguing, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Make up sex, Monaco 2017, Tumblr Prompt, but everything's safe sane and consensual, mostly seb tho but kimi deals with it, post Grand Prix fic, public sex but nobody sees them lol, seb and kimi being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: After Monaco 2017, Kimi and Seb have some things to talk about. Or rather to argue about. It doesn't exactly help that they're both drunk.





	I'll be drunk again to feel a little love

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> This is based on a prompt from @katiazamolodchikova on tumblr and a cute anon asked me to write a fic for it. I hope someone enjoys reading this, I'd love some feedback!  
>  ~~sorry the porn's a bit short/shitty but i wrote it in uni today and i'm too lazy rn to go over it again oops?~~  
>  Have a wonderful day everyone xx  
> Sam
> 
> p.s. in case someone reads this and doesn't know what happened in monaco 2017: Kimi started from pole, but Seb stayed out longer until he pitted. He overtook Kimi by coming out ahead of him and proceeded to win the race with Kimi coming second.

Seb knew he was acting weird; he had just won a race. And not just any race, he had won _Monaco_. But even though he was in the centre of the party and accepted more or less cheerfully the shots every wanted to drink with him, he couldn’t get Kimi’s face out of his mind. The usually so cool Finn had looked disappointed and betrayed; not even meeting Seb’s eyes after the race. 

With a sigh, Seb closed his eyes and downed the last shot in front of him; coughing when the sharp twinge of tequila hit his throat. “Somehow doesn’t feel like a real win”, he slurred and stumbled against a mechanic. 

“Whoa, Seb! Careful! Maybe you should step outside for a moment and take a few breaths of clear air.” The mechanic didn’t actually have to hold him, but Seb was still glad that he helped him to the door of the club Ferrari had taken over. 

The door opened and a wave of cool, fresh sea breeze hit Seb’s face. His world started to spin and he had to grab the wall in order to stay upright, but when he came back to his full senses the door had closed behind him and he felt the quiet like cotton on his ears in comparison to the loud music of the club. 

He took his time to breathe slowly and deeply before he made his way over to the harbour; since it was Monaco the water was always close. Seb scrunched his nose when he went past two kissing figures in the dark, only the noises they made alerting him to their presence. 

It made him think of Kimi again. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt him, he had just… raced, driven for every point, done what everyone would have done, right? Closing his eyes again, Seb forced himself to not think of steel blue eyes that were cold with disappointment. He stopped at the pier, looking down at the dark, splashing water; lost in thought for an amount of time that felt like a second but must have been quite a bit longer from the way how cold he suddenly felt. 

“Fuck”, Seb mumbled and turned around to get back to the club, but his unbalanced senses made him stumble and only a iron-like grip on his arm stopped him from tumbling into the harbour water. 

“Well done”, snarled the voice that belonged to the person who had just saved his drunken ass and Seb shivered. “Celebrated your victory a bit too much?” 

Seb turned around to face Kimi and tried to regain his balance. They made a few steps away from the water so neither of them was in danger of falling in the water anymore. “Maybe? What’s it to you?” 

Kimi made a growling noise and stepped closer, close enough that Seb could smell the alcohol on him even though he probably smelled like a tequila bottle himself. “Oh, I don’t know, did you forget I am your boyfriend? Or am I not good enough for that anymore?” 

“What the fuck, Kimi?” Seb crossed his arms to stop himself from pushing against Kimi’s chest. “Stop acting like you’re the victim here! You’re ruining my entire day!” 

“Oh really?” Kimi’s broader frame was so close to Seb, they nearly touched and even though they were the same height it felt like Kimi was a wall in front of him. “You ruined my day as well, asshole. You can see it as me repaying the favour.” 

“I didn’t ruin anything!” Losing his nerves, Seb yelled at Kimi. “This is all in your head, Kimi!” 

Kimi snorted, an unamused sound that underlined his pissed off mood. “Of course, I’m just imagining that you stole my fucking win.” 

“Come on”, Seb retorted. “You’re overdramatic and you know it.” 

With a shrug and the same disappointed gaze from earlier, Kimi took a step back and Seb suddenly felt cold. He hadn’t realised that Kimi’s body heat had felt so good and Seb missed his breath on his face, the energetic presence that Kimi emitted. “At least I’m not an asshole like you.” 

“Is that all you can say? That’s your big argument?’ Seb didn’t know why he kept picking at Kimi; he should have taken the physical withdrawal as the peace offer it was but with a “Fuck off, Seb.” Kimi turned around and seemed to have given up.

Seb felt his heart drop. He couldn’t let Kimi walk away, everything was better than seeing how betrayed he felt, that he didn’t seem to believe anymore in – what, racing? Ferrari? Seb? Their relationship? 

A quick step forward and this time it was Seb grabbing Kimi’s arm. “No, come on Kimi. If you're angry, then yell at me. Punch me in the face if you want. Just act on your fucking feelings for once instead of being a gigantic ice cube.” 

Kimi looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t you dare to accuse me of not acting on my feelings. It wasn’t me who denied that we were in a relationship for months!”

As if he had burned his hand, Seb let go of Kimi’s arm, his voice suddenly cold. “That’s a low blow, Raikkonen. We’ve been over this so many times.” 

“Yeah, and you decided that we shouldn’t talk about it anymore!”, Kimi snarled, apparently angry again. 

With a “I honestly thought you just wanted to fuck me!” Seb went back to yelling, but Kimi didn't seem impressed. 

“That’s why you bought me flowers? And then told me you didn’t care about me?” Kimi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fuck off, Seb, I don’t care. Act like an asshole, I don’t care.” 

Blinking rapidly, Seb looked at Kimi with a sudden realisation. “Are you breaking up with me? Over this old shit?” 

“What?! No! I’m just saying that it’s not the first time you’re acting all innocent when you are the reason I’m feeling like shit!”Fed up with Seb’s antics Kimi started to walk away; but Seb literally ran after him, both of them not really gracious in their movements. 

With an effort to speed up his sluggish steps, Seb jumped in front of Kimi. “I’m sorry, okay?! I feel like shit as well! I was just racing, I didn’t decide anything about the outcome of this race! And I’ve apologized enough times already for the fuckbuddy thing, Kimi. Don’t you dare to bring that up again. You know that I love you more than anything, even if you’re a stubborn idiot. I love you and I never meant to hurt you.” 

For a moment Kimi just stared at him, lips pressed together and with an unmoved expression. Then he exhaled a “God I hate you”, grabbed Seb’s collar and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

Seb’s body immediately went lax, falling into Kimi’s embrace and reciprocating the kiss passionately. When they parted to gulp for air, Seb mumbled against Kimi’s lips: “Are we finally at the make up sex part of today?”

“I hate you”, Kimi repeated as an answer and walked Seb backwards until his back hit the wall of a building, kissing him again. Their hands roamed each others bodies; Kimi tousling Seb’s hair and Seb shoving his hands under the button-down Kimi was wearing, ripping it open. 

“I know, I know.” Seb grinned and let his hands wander further down until he slipped them under the waistband of Kimi’s jeans, squeezing his ass. 

Kimi grunted and tried to push Seb harder against the wall but Seb resisted, using his momentum to turn Kimi around. For a moment they wrestled for dominance and Kimi only stopped to struggle when Seb said: “Stop it, I want to blow you!” 

Seb’s self-confident grin made Kimi nearly regret his decision to let him take the lead, but the feeling of Seb’s warm body pressed against his, Seb’s callused hands on his bare skin and the shaky breaths Seb exhaled were enough to occupy his mind. 

Neither of them thought of how very in public they were - which Kimi would later excuse with the alcohol both of them had consumed. The only thing that mattered in this moment was to get close, to relieve the tension that had been building up between them all day. 

Seb shoved Kimi’s pants down and went to town, cherishing the quiet noises Kimi made when he sloppily licked the entire length of his erection. 

Clenching his hands in order to stop himself from grabbing Seb’s hair, Kimi stared down at his boyfriend. Their eyes met and Seb reached for Kimi’s hands, guiding them to his head. “C’mon, just fuck me”, Seb slurred against Kimi’s dick before taking it back into his place. 

“No, Seb, stop, we’re drunk”, Kimi groaned. “You’re not in full control, I’m not letting you do this.” Pulling him up, Kimi changed their positions again so that Seb was pressed against the wall again.

Seb made a quiet noise when he felt Kimi so close, both of them breathing heavily. This was not about good sex, this was not making love, they just had to clear the air between them and Kimi rushed to open Seb's pants with well-practised movements; rutting against him at first before he took them both in his hand. “Oh, fuck, Kimi!”, Seb moaned, holding onto Kimi’s arms and letting his head fall back against the wall. 

Just giving in to the feeling, neither of them lasted long and they were half kissing and half gasping into each other’s mouths when they came all over each other. For a moment they didn't move, afraid to destroy the understanding between them. Kimi let his head fall on Seb’s shoulder while he tried to catch his breath, but of course the quiet didn’t last long.

“You ruined my shirt”, Seb complained. Taking a deep breath, Kimi took a little step away from him and pulled up his pants, trying to get them as un-fucked-looking as possible - which wasn’t very much, but at least Kimi tried. Seb was just standing there which his dick hanging out. Which was a nice picture, don’t get Kimi wrong! But there was a time and a place for everything. 

“Can you just shut up for once?”, Kimi grumbled and leaned against the wall next to Seb before sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. He suddenly felt the alcohol, and the dizziness plus post-orgasmic tiredness weren’t the best combination. 

Seb sat down as well. “You know I can’t. Someone has to fill the quiet. That's what you love me for, right?” Kimi leaned over to him with an exasperated sigh and kissed him to shut up him up again.

~Fin~


End file.
